Falling and Failing
by obliviousreally
Summary: He was never good with emotions. To be honest neither of them ever was. All rights belong to GoRa and GoHands.
1. Chapter 1

There now, steady, love, so few come and don't go

Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?

When I'm losing my control the city spins around

You're the only one who knows you slow it down  
- The Fray, Look After You

"Have you made any contact with him since he woke up?" asked his companion.

Staring at the perfect view of the city he turned his attention back to his date. He promised her an expensive dinner when she agreed to attend a particularly meeting for him. The one with the prime minister. After years of knowing his Lieutenant he learned how to appreciate their friendship. Honest but more often than not costly.

"No. Is it necessary?" he replied while trying his best to hide a grimace. He is almost convinced that keeping a passive face over a bowl of red bean paste in her presence should be the final test to be accepted in their clan.

"For Scepter 4? No. For you? Maybe. "

"How is the young girl doing? Kusanagi seems more than capable of being her guardian."

"She's fine. The girl is resilient. She likes going to the local library. It brings her happy memories she said." It's really futile to hide from her Captain that she's been visiting that bar regularly. "His Excellency must have liked him a lot more than he let on. Keeping him alive when all science pointed the other direction." She's been trying to spark a deeper reaction from him since they left their headquarters. She's failing.

"Well he was the Red King. He's at least entitled to an accommodation in that grand building."

"I will never understand kings." A sigh before finishing the rest of her drink. She'll try again next week.

"Let's walk around outside. I saw this pair of shoes that might look nice with the dress you bought earlier." After standing up he took her hand and linked her arm to his. Ever the gentleman.

Such a pity that she will never have what it takes to get the attention of this man. First you need to be a certain Red King bearing the name of Suoh Mikoto. The other requirements don't really matter.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It got approved."_

"_Your application for this year's Most Uptight Personality Award?" Trying to make sense of what Reishi just told him, he can feel an onset of headache looming. There's a reason why his body wakes up only when it wants too. It must be this one. _

"_No, you simpleton. My placement in England. I just received a phone call from home. I only have to decide which university to go to." Trying to hide his enthusiasm was a bit in vain at this point. His best friend can read him even with eyes closed. _

"_I'm happy for you. You better brush up with your manners. I heard that knocking is quite a custom in England. " The flamed-hair teenager replied while trying to disentangle himself from his sheets. He could sense that his friend is genuinely happy which is a rare occurrence itself. He should be supportive. Give his friend a hug or a pat or both. But he couldn't. He knew that Reishi could read him just like an open book. A book with no cover at that. He can just see right through. Its' always been like that between them. Honest._

"_You're the last person qualified to remind me of proper manners. There's video call. And you can visit me anytime. I'd be happy to have you in my flat whenever your schedule allows. I'll give you a spare. You don't have to knock." Reishi offered. He knew that the topic might stir his friend's mood sour. He just couldn't help it. This guy is the only person he considers as his true friend. _

Munakata wondered if things would have turned out differently had he not left Japan those years ago.

"Captain. A report just came in. The Greens are on the move. " Akiyama politely delivered.

"As expected. Very well then. Take a seat and join me for tea. Fushimi will harass me about the economy of it all if I have this outside."

"Yes Captain."

"He's been badgering about bringing a tumbler. I told him that I'd be happy to if he will carry it for me while on duty. Even bought him a backpack and three containers the other day. Haven't heard from him since. "

His subordinate couldn't help but laugh. Most of the people in their organization tiptoe around their Captain. He is the Blue King after all. However to his direct associates they felt like he is the responsible brother they never had. Steering them in the proper direction all the time.


End file.
